transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Character List
This is a current list of Characters and their players. Please update when you register a new character. GOOD GUYS While not all on this list are Autobots, they certainly respect and assist their cause. They also don't do bad things, so that doesn't make them bad guys. Optimus Prime '(''DominoParadox) - The Leader of the Autobots and the Last Prime. Once former friends with Megatron and currently holder of the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus cares about all sentient beings in the Universe, be they Human, Alien or Cybertronian. [[Shockdrop|'''Shockdrop]] (ObiWan6251sALT) - A longtime ally to the Autobot Cause who serves as the guardian of Tessa Barry and has a close friendship with Windblade. However, he is not an Autobot himself. Originally a member of the Guardian Knights. Temporarily assumed the identity of "Bombshock." [[Windblade|'Windblade']] (GvMSkylarLewis) - A cityspeaker from the Caminus Colony, despite not being an Autobot, she respects their cause and helps them from time to time. Tessa Barry '(SoDTaylorWilliamson) - ''A Human female who is under the protection of Shockdrop and a close ally to the Autobots. She is described by some to have the courage of a Prime and the compassion that all Autobots carry toward all life. 'Lightspeed '(ON HOLD) - An Aerialbot Commander and one of the first Aerialbots. Not much is known about his past, but it is known that he is loyal to Optimus Prime completely. Apparently, he has a history with Starscream. '''Hot Rod / Rodimus (DominoParadox) - A young Autobot leading a small squad, Hot Rod is brash and head-strong, with an amazing amount of confidence that drifts across the fine line of arrogance. Later on, he renames himself Rodimus. Sideswipe '(Rocketracoon3456 - Inactive) ''- An Autobot of Moderate age, fast and quite the warrior, transforming into a Lamborghini and having a Jetpack, this Red Speedster can streak through the road and the skies 'Bumblebee '(Resource_Code) ''- He's heard all of the short jokes. This young Autobot is eager to prove himself to the likes of Optimus Prime and others, making brash decisions on the front lines. Most proving well, but one costing him his very voice. His small and speedy nature makes him the perfect candidate for being a messenger. '' 'Blaster '(Myepyon - Inactive) ''- The Autobot's communications officer, a fan of Earth's music, rock in particular. Leading his own team of Recordabots.'' '''Trailbreaker (skyrooo - Inactive) - Lighthearted and courageous, with his mighty forcefield, he protects the Autobots, however it can't protect him from having such a slow vehicle form... Fireblade (AncientMinicon) - An Ancient Mini-Con aligned with the Autobots and partnered with Shockdrop. Despite his small size, Fireblade has a huge Spark and is entirely devoted to the protection of his fellow Mini-Cons. He has also formed a friendship with the young Human Tessa Barry since their arrival on Earth. Wildstyle (ON HOLD) - A female Autobot and presumably former Decepticon who serves the Autobot Cause. She remained on Cybertron when the Transformers left their homeworld, and later rejoined them after finding her way to Earth. She later became part of the Elite Skystrikers and became the first on-page Autobot to be killed by a Vehicon. Ultra Magnus (Whitefang7575) - A former wrecker, and renowned for his overly strict rules. Recently returned from space after being MIA. Not many people seem to like him. Cerbros (DominoParadox)'' - A renowned pacifist, and a peacekeeper. Not exactly a fan of fighting, but knows he must do what he must. '' Crossfire (OnlyAwesomely)'' - A paranoid double agent, who's mind is caught in a literal "crossfire" about his alter-ego, Counterpunch. A psychological mess, who constantly tries to hide it. '' Arcee (ON HOLD) - An Autobot scout and member of the Female Autobots. Arcee was active for most of the War on Cybertron. A battle with Overlord on Cybertron eventually led her to Earth, where she joined Optimus Prime and the other Autobots in their mission of protecting Earth against the Decepticons. Stormreign (ON HOLD) - The leader of the Guardian Knights and a close friend of Shockdrop's. Stormreign is devoted to the protection of a powerful staff originally owned by Quintessa. William Lennox (ON HOLD) - A member of the United States Army and close ally to the Autobots. He is often seen leading his men in battle alongside the Autobots. Wheeljack (DominoParadox) IN BETWEEN They might be rouge, they might be doing bad for good, or they might be doing good for the bad. This is the in between of good and evil, the grey of Black and White. [[Galvatron|'Galvatron']]' '(Tarantulas2000) - Cold, cunning, calculating. Galvatron is a mysterious cybertronian who seems to have gained stunning abilities never before seen. His Aura of Fury and Cyber-key power make him very deadly indeed. Works for the Star Seekers. [[The Agent|'The Agent']] (Mactray) - Grumpy, silver, mysterious. He tends to attack and meddle with both sides of the war, as if he's delaying something... Almost never seen without his partner, Ouja. [[Ouja|'Ouja']] (Mactray) - The Agent's best, and only friend. Others describe him as "silly evil". He's the more talkative of the twins, but talkative generally is defined as annoying in this case. iTaB (Shadowdino) - A 'rogue' Scientist that has no specific loyalties, though he has no problems with working for either faction- be it they have the correct payment for his duties. Quintessa (RESherrybirkin) - A mysterious and powerful space sorceress who describes herself as the "Prime of Life." She is apparently the Creator of Optimus Prime and Shockdrop and commands a team of Transformers called the Infernocons. Skulk '(???) - ''The Commander of the Infernocons and loyal servant to Quintessa. He can occasionally be seen working with Megatron and assisting the Decepticons, though usually only to further his master's own goals. '''Unicron (DominoParadox) - The ancient enemy of Cybertron, Unicron is known as the "Chaos Bringer" or the "Destroyer of Worlds." Little is known about Unicron, except that he desires to destroy Cybertron and anything else that stands in his way. Moltenstorm (DominoParadox / Mactray)'' - Little is known about his past, but he emerged from the slums as a gladiator, raised as a Decepticon. However, he has now left the cause, creating his own faction - the Predacons, and vows to bring rise to Unicron, using his power to rid the universe of all Cybertronians for the greater good. Deceased '' Outblast (DarthPladious222) - A former Dimension Guardian with his own agenda. He has arrived in the timeline with reasons known only to him, one of which seems to relate to Agent's presence. He possesses an ability that allows him to see things, and know things, before they happen. Unknown Entity'' - A strange entity that appears to resonate with the assorted strange particles released over the roleplay. Currently located in the strings connecting this tangent universe to different timelines, the void. '' HADES '- ''An artificial AI created by Shockwave back on Cybertron before ending up on Earth. A mysterious entity, HADES intends to wipe out all life on Earth (including the Transformers) by any means necessary. It is rumored that HADES is responsible for Outblast's return to the mainstream universe. BAD GUYS These, are the bad guys. They aren't inbetween, just plain bad. They involve Decepticons, Bounty Hunters, or even worse. '''Megatron (ON HOLD) - The primary antagonist and the merciless Leader of the Decepticons. Megatron tolerates no failure, and always expects absolute loyalty from each and every Decepticon under his command. After losing command of the Decepticons to Starscream, Megatron went into self-imposed exile for the next two years before he resurfaced, leading to his defection to the Autobots. Starscream (ON HOLD) - The treacherous Air Commander and First Lieutenant of the Decepticons. While many would question Megatron's decision to keep him around, others remark that Starscream is very much like Megatron, perhaps even more dangerous. Shortly after their arrival on Earth, Starscream strikes out on his own, abandoning the Decepticons for his own purposes. He later partners up with the Mini-Con Pyrostorm. Pyrostorm (ON HOLD) - A Mini-Con partnered with Moltenstorm and originally aligned with the Decepticons before they abandoned the cause. Eventually, Pyrostorm became tired with Moltenstorm's schemes and abandoned his Predacon Master, returning to Earth where he forged an alliance with Starscream. Skywarp (Starscream954) - One of the primary seekers, but packs an extra ability, the power of teleportation. Yats (Shadowdino) - The Decepticon's medic, who specializes in synthetic energon, in particular Tox-En. The continuous expose to this dangerous material has caused the Decepticon to become Psychopathic, and void of true emotion. Not only this, but he's narcissistic too. The guy's really got some problems going for him. Arrowhead (ThunderBlazer55 - Inactive) ''- Arrowhead is a Decepticon brute, who is in it for the fight, a Cybertronian who bathes in the bloodshed of his enemies. His lack of excel in intelligence is made up for in sheer brute strength. He also has an expansive knowledge on the skill of being a weaponsmith.'' Slipstream '(ON HOLD) - ''A Seeker with an unknown agenda, but shares the same temper that is displayed by Starscream. She seems to obey Megatron out of respect for him, but there are signs that there are other, more questionable reasons behind her doing so. '''Soundwave (ON HOLD) ''- Silent, cold and deadly. Soundwave, ironically prefers not to make sound. Never talking, but using sound clips of Cybertronians and Humans alike. He manages the communications of the Decepticons, but he's much more deadly then a simply radio. Like a true machine, Soundwave has no emotion, and exists to simply serve Megatron. Often partnered with Laserbeak.'' Overdrive (Wartorn - Inactive) ''- A former Autobot, but was corrupted by Megatron's path of conquest and joined the Decepticon, a retired soldier, but still left with plenty of fight.'' Shockwave (Mactray) - The Decepticon's resident scientist and Megatron's First Lieutenant in charge of anything scientifically related. Cold and emotionless, following a line of thought dictated by his advanced understanding of the world around him. A sense of logic, that allows for him to dismiss ration and yet authenticate it. '' 'Megatronus '(???) - ''One of the Original Thirteen Primes who was banished to another dimension after murdering Solus Prime. Megatronus is the true main antagonist of RD and bribed Starscream into helping him escape from the dimension he was exiled to. Megatronus is also where Megatron got his name from. Minervix (Mactray) ''- A former Senator, with a strong skill in tactical warfare. Also a medic when needed. Pretentious, arrogant, egocentric - all words to easily describe her, and she's proud of it. Described as the "Guardian Angel" of the Decepticons, due to her role. Heavily centred around maintaining the Decepticon's resource and numbers advantage. Also a huge prick, go figure. '' Barricade (Ironblox122) ''- Barricade is a wise-cracking, vulgar enforce of Decepticon law - often partnered with Frenzy, he makes no mistake in his "justice". '' Outbreak (Xerneas3838) ''- '' A dangerous Decepticon who wields cosmic rust weapons, a former Autobot - and weapons specialist, who's an expert in explosives. Also pretty old.